Carros chocones y días tranquilos
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Su cabello olía a tierra y a algo más que él no identificaba, pero que inevitablemente asociaba con el bosque. Parecía tener un color más oscuro y, de vez en cuando, un mechón saltaba fuera de su lugar, él lo acomodaba delicadamente, para no despertarla"


**Título: **Carros Chocones y días tranquilos.**  
Desafío: **#006 - Autos chocadores  
**Notas: **- Basado principalmente en la serie de TV.  
- El apellido de Glenn fue muy difícil de encontrar. Pero finalmente di con él en el sitio de AMC, el primer lugar donde debería haber buscado…  
- Y lo último, pero más importante. Cuando menciono "carros chocones", es lo mismo que el título del prompt: "Autos chocadores".

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

Su cabello olía a tierra y a algo más que él no identificaba, pero que inevitablemente asociaba con el bosque. Parecía tener un color más oscuro y, de vez en cuando, un mechón saltaba fuera de su lugar, él lo acomodaba delicadamente, para no despertarla.

Se detuvieron de pronto, frente a lo que solía ser un parque de diversiones, aparentemente, Lori necesitaba ir al baño.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, el resto del grupo descendió de los autos, para estirar un poco las piernas, no sin antes mirar cautelosamente a su alrededor. Lo primero que notaron, fue la absoluta soledad del parque, no había ningún caminante por allí, tampoco ningún animal. Solo estaban los juegos detenidos, la basura regada por el piso y uno que otro alimento también tirado. Sin embargo, ninguno bajó la guardia, mientras empezaban a caminar lentamente, siempre vigilantes. Aún cuando no habían notado nada, no podían descuidarse. Acordaron encontrarse en ese mismo sitio tras media hora y mientras algunos se quedaban, otros miraban el lugar y unos pocos, decidieron recorrer el parque.

Maggie y Glenn, caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio; intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando. Pero, tan pronto sus ojos se encontraban, ella miraba al suelo, Glenn seguía mirándola durante unos segundos más, para después mirar hacia el frente y a su otro lado. Después de varias miradas furtivas, descubrió las ojeras que se empezaban a formar debajo de los ojos de la muchacha.

Sus pasos los llevaron al espacio donde se encontraban los carros chocones, al verlos, Maggie levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa infantil iluminó su rostro, se acercó corriendo y saltó la valla hábilmente, Glenn la siguió y se detuvo a su lado, en la pista.

— Cuando era niña, papá no nos dejaba salir mucho… —, empezó ella— Entonces, me escapaba de casa, para ir al parque de diversiones, sólo por éstos. Son mis favoritos.  
— Cierto, son geniales—, acordó Glenn, mientras ella se sentaba dentro de uno de los carros, sin dudarlo, él hizo lo mismo. Le entusiasmaba esa sonrisa y emoción que se dibujaban en su rostro después de todo lo que habían pasado.  
— Siempre escogía el verde—, agregó ella, sonriendo.  
— Yo el negro—, respondió él.  
— Todos querían el carro negro. Pero a mí me gustaba más el verde.  
— Bueno… Sí, el verde era interesante, probablemente más que el negro.  
— Sí, así es.  
— ¿Tu papá nunca se dio cuenta?  
— No. Sólo mis hermanas. Y ellas no le han contado—. Él le respondió con una sonrisa débil. Y luego se quedaron en silencio un rato. Ambos con una agradable sensación, al conocer algo más que tenían en común.  
— Si te hubiera conocido antes. Quiero decir, antes de que todo esto pasara, te hubiese llevado a una cita en los carros chocones. Ya que te gustan tanto.  
— La habría pasado bien—. De nuevo, silencio. Hasta que, ambos se pusieron de pie al tiempo, como si lo hubiesen planeado. Ya había pasado media hora y debían volver con el resto. Maggie volvió a saltar la valla con agilidad y gracia. Glenn la imitó, aunque sin tanta gracia. E hicieron su camino de vuelta sumidos en el silencio, escuchando el ruido, o más bien, la falta de ruido a su alrededor.

Cuando volvieron al carro y retomaron su camino, ella no tardó en acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Aún conservaba algunos rastros de aquella sonrisa dibujados en sus labios. Glenn la vio moverlos, como si estuviese diciendo algo, se acercó un poco más, dándose cuenta de que estaba despierta.

— No le digas a papá.  
— ¿Decirle qué?—, contestó él, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella se acercó un poco más.

No había de que preocuparse, su secreto estaba a salvo. Había quedado allá atrás, con los carros chocones y todos sus días tranquilos.


End file.
